Rickland
by Cluichee
Summary: Rick and Morty Find themselves having to save a Smith Family from a Rick. Even Rick C-137 has his limits. Chapters three and four have been fixed sorry for the confusion.
1. Chapter 1

This chapter take place on dimension C-134. Rick C137 and Morty do not make an appearence yet.

Beth's eyes shot to the phone when it rang. It was the Animal Hospital! She was safe at least for a little while. She made small rounds around the house to make sure everyone was prepared. She took the brunt of His anger and abuse. She knew though if she was gone the rest of the family would be easy targets.

"Summer...The hospital called. I have to go in." She opened the door to find summer typing away on her phone. Her room was neat and tidy. She was conservatively dressed for her age. Sumner looked a the door as it slowly opened. She was relieved it was her mother.

"Ok Mom!" Summer was not happy. She was left alone most of the time but sometimes He would just yell at her for being a stupid girl child. But that was enough to send her to be wearing black most of the time. But the nightly visits were becoming more frequent.

She went to the next room hers and Jerry's. She opened the door to change. Inside was Jerry sleeping in. The long days of job searching was getting to him. His father in law almost sabotaging his efforts at every turn just didn't help matter either.

"Hey I have to go in."

"Do...you have to, hun?"

"I know but you know there is nothing i can do. I am the main bread winner around here."

Jerry looked depressed. Jerry was the one that got the verbal abusiage. Convincing them to stay together for the kids wasn't Ricks style. But they found out why. Jerry was such an easy target for Rick.

Beth started to get dressed for work. She changed into her scrubs and comfortable shoes. "Just try and stay out of his line of sight. Ok?"

"I'll try...Good news though. I have an Interview tomorrow. I might even make it if i sneak out of the house this time."

She gave him a tiny kiss on the forhead. It had been two years since their marrage had been real but Rick was keeping them together when they would have went through an amiable divorce. "I'm glad hun. See you later"

"Have you seen...?" Concern filled Jerry's eyes.

"No. I think he is off with Rick."

Beth sighed. Morty got it the worst. Dragged off to who knows where. Always coming back with scars bruises and more nervous than ever. Morty always went to his room after they came back and shut the door. Beth more often than not had to bring dinner to him so he would eat. The boy looked underweight as it was. Beth wondered if he even ate on their adventures.

There was a sort of agreement with the family. If Morty was back then Rick was back. Seeing Morty meant everyone was to mentally prepare for the worst. At least they would be ready

Sci-Fi noises came from the garage. Morty came in half his hair singed and was holding his arm close to his side. "W...W...w...We're back"

"Thank God!" Beth said. happy to see Morty alive. "Is he..."

"N...Normal...mom."

"Right. I have to go into the hospital I am about to leave."

"Don't go Mom..."

"I have to, Morty. I will be home soon. I promise."

Beth grabbed the keys and her purse then headed out to the driveway got into her car and left.

Leaving the family with Rick.

RIck was in the garage. "Where the fuck is my vodka?" Rick started to go through his cabinate. He then found a bottle and took a big swig of it. That felt better. He really didn't want to go into the house of the lazy assses but he smelled food and he was hungery.

Rick was all excited from his last adventure. he had a boner that needed to be taken care of. He decided to look for Beth. But Beth had left a note that she was at work. Great, That left Summer. She was begining to be more work than before because she had finally had her first period. But She was there and he was there, that was enough for him.

Rick almost smiled. He had this family in the bag. Most of the other Ricks complained about their families. He had the Smiths right the way he liked them, afraid of him. So afraid he could do anything to them and they would just take it. They had seen enough of him and He constantly reminded Morty why you don't cross him, and what would happen to the family if he ever did. That point was proven time and time again on their adventures.

Rick headed upstairs to Summers room to "talk" to her. An hour later he came out zipping his pants back up.

Jerry could hear the whole thing. he tried to interfear once, got frozen for a week for his trouble. He didn't see anything but he was frozen in Summers room for a week as Summer could only look at her father frozen in time mid fist thrown. A reminder of how powerless they all were.

Morty on the other hand was broken. Phycally emotionally mentally broken. He did not enjoy their adventures. He was injured most of the time and beaten for his mistakes. But he did it for the family. As a way for them to get reprive from Rick. Morty could control one thing in his life however. His day dreams. His dreams of a different life. Somewhere out there was a Rick that cared for his Morty. Somewhere out there was a Rick that did not abuse the family. That brought him comfort. He wished he could meet one of these kind Ricks.

That night the family finally went to bed. Beth had not come home. The family was begining to wonder what happened to her. They found out. She had gotten into a car accident with a drunk driver. She didn't make it.

Morty's life was going to get much worse.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the C-137 Rick and Morty. Enjoy!

Morty was holding the Portal gun all wrong.

What are you doing Morty. It's not all just point and shoot. Rick got behind the boy and showed him how to properly hold the gun so that there was less strain on the wrist and hand.

oh Wow...Rick! That is much better.

Ok now what did I say about calculateing the jumps.

Yes Rick. They boy fiddled with the dials and buttons and showed Rick his work.

Good! Glad you are catching on finally. You have to remember to keep the dimensions aligned so that you only have to make two jumps one out of dimension and one back in. doesn't matter what dimension you go in you have to leave this dimension to move to aother point in this dimension.

Morty was getting lost with this explaination but he tried. "So if i want to go to the beach in Hawaii I have to leave this dimension, then reset the gun again to the Hawaii coordinates."

Your slowly catching on Morty. That is one of the many ways you can use this but.. you have to be careful to make sure you end up in the same dimension you just left.

Rick gave the Portal gun to Morty. "Now Hawaii sounds really good right now. Lets get Shwifty in Honolulu!" He shouted gleefully.

I almost regret being part of that whole Shwifty thing.

Lets get Shwifty Morty! Rick teased

Morty rolled his eyes and activated the portal gun. Beth walked in with a load of laundry filling her arms.

Where are you two going now?

We're going to Hawaii, Mom. Do you want anything.

Bring me a coconut Daquire if you can.

Rick just smiled. "Will Do! Anything for my daughter."

"Aww, dad!"

Morty pointed the portal gun at the garage door and the green glop filled a space on the door. Rick walked in taking a swig off his flask. Morty ran in behind him.

Wear sunscreen! She tried to get out but they were gone before she could get the words out. She started to do laundry as if it were just a normal day.


	3. Chapter 3

C134.

He was sober. Not as bad as when he is drunk but still he was not pleasant to be around. He had been snappy all day up to the funeral. He made the whole family promise not to cry. They had cried long enough and he was sick of all the moping around. Besides he had important work to do and Morty was beginning to be no fun.

He burst into Mortys room.

Get up Morty. We have an adventure to go on.

"Yes Grandfather." Morty got up out of bed and threw on whatever clothing was on the floor as quickly as possible. He knew better not to tarry long. With heavy heart he walked into the garage and looked around. There was a large creature. About 10 high. He seemed to move by sliding along the ground like a snake. but he was fatter, with more defined features.

"Who are you?" Morty asked quietly

"Name's Concouille. Nice to meet you."

"Enough with the pleasantries." Rick interrupted "I have the ingredients you need to get rid of your space aids. however I need go to another dimension to retrieve one special ingredient. I can remove the space aids. However, I can preserve some i case you want to cause a plauge or whatever you wish to do with it"

Both of them laughed unpleasently.

"Good good. Mr San..."

"Nope." There was an uncerimonious burp that accentuated his meaning. "No need for Mr's and Sirs. Just call me rich after you pay me half."

Concouille laughed but there was little humor behind it. Hre you go 60,000 Fracals. Good in any system. You will get the rest once you deliver.

"Good. Come on Concouille, Morty. We are going for the last of the ingredients." Rick activated the portal gun and generated the green plasma that marked the divide between dimensions.

Morty was happy, for once. Maybe with Concouille there Morty will be left alone and he can enjoy a small adventure. Even though it was with a plague dealer.

C137

Morty lay on the beach in Hawaii. The day had been a blast. They had purchased swim trunks and flipflops and that had been their wardrobe for the rest of the day.A hula demonstration had been the highlight of the adventure. Rick had been drinking Mai Tais until he passed out on the beach blanket. Of course the first hour had been dealing with some Sea creatures that had been dropped from space some 10,000 years ago but they were not the worst creatures he had fought.

Morty swam ran around with some random kids his age. Then too soon realized the sun was setting. Now however as he began to relax watching the hues turn from blue to purple gold to fiery red. He realized even though he had used the sunscreen his grandfather had given him. He was too burnt to move.

OUCH! ohh...hiss ooh...

Rick woke up to see Morty bright red on the beach trying to enjoy the sunset despite having a really bad sunburn

"Morty...didn't mix the green with the white i see."

"What...I...no I just used the white stuff"

Rick laughed. You are supposed to mix the green and the white...The two put together would have given you a real nice tan and you would not have had the sunburn. See, look at me, Not a bad tan if i do say so, but i mixed the sunscreen the proper way.

"Not helping, Grandpa!"

As typical joking manner Rick gave a light good natured slap on the shoulders.

"OWWW! GRANDPA!"

Rick laughed it up. "Comes with the territory Mory. Besides next time you will not use the white stuff alone. It baked you like a lobster."

He saw Morty's discomfort and feigned annoyance. "Look once we get back to I will give you something to sooth that. Say can you still work the portal gun right?

Yes grandpa. I can. Morty picked up the portal gun and began to put in the coordinates to home when the gun gave him a good shock.

He dropped the gun. "Hey! Becareful with that!"

"I can't help it." His hand now had a new pain going through it. Electrical shock. "It shocked me." Morty shook his hand to work out the electrcal charge feeling.

Whatever. Lets try again.

Morty picked up the gun again. after hissing a few times he got the equasion in right and pulled the trigger as he did the gun sparked and fell to the ground. However the portal goo hung in the air.

"Now what...MOrty the gun is useless."

"I didn't do anything"

"We will fix it and you when we get home. It looks like you got the gun activated in time. So there's that."

They entered the portal leaving Hawaii behind.

When they exited the portal. They ended up in the garage. First Rick looked around for the cream that would sooth and de lobster Morty. He found it but it was almost empty.

Summer must have been useing this. Rick commented to himself. He threw the rest to Morty. Here Morty. Use this.

Morty started to spread the stuff over him and smiled as it took immediate effect.

Now for the portal gun..

He opened the panel and more sparks flew and there was an electrical smell emitting from the inner workings. The last death breath of the gun was the smoke that puffed out. IT wasn't much but it made Rick give let out a hacking cough.

"OH, shit! Morty. Looks like the sex robot parts finally gave up the proverbial ghost. Hey Sum Sum. You are never going to guess what just happened." Rick was in a good mood and didn't mind sharing this with Summer since she had been there to watch him fix it the first time. He walked in and stopped dead in his tracks.

He saw summer. In what looked to be in an over-sized sweater and long pants. There was a sadness in her eyes mixed with a considerable amount of fear.

Yes, Grandfather? She asked quietly.

Rick looked around a bit more and noticed the black draped pictures of Beth. The sadness at her mothers death. Which was what obviously happened here was explained but the terror in her eyes was something that he could not place.

"Never mind. Morty and I will be in the garage." Rick thinking took out his flask and took a swig. Something was wrong here.

He began looking at what was left of the portal gun. "Where are we?" he muttered to himself.

Morty had finished putting the soothing cream on his skin and he was no longer red and glowing.

"Morty. Something went wrong. The damned portal malfunctioned and sent us to the wrong dimension."

"Oh no, what are we going to do!" Morty was near panic.

"Morty calm down." Morty took a few deep breaths and calmed down. Rick continued "I need you to go look around. Talk to Summer. Find out what is going on here. Now don't be sad Morty, but I think your mom is dead in this dimension. And the way Sum Sum looked at me. She looked at me as if i was going to snap and kill her." It genuinely bothered him that she would look at him with such fear in her eyes.

"Yes, grandpa.'

"I need to find out where we are so we can get back to our dimension. In the mean time lets try and make the best of where we are."

Morty nodded. He taken over the life of his counterpart before. His counter part was dead though not alive.

Morty walked into the kitchen. He pulled out some juice and poured himself a glass and walked to the living room.

He nearly stepped on a book as he rounded the corner to sit on the couch.

"Watch it Morty! Is...Grandfather..still in the garage." good thing she said something he almost stepped on yet another book.

"Yea. He is. And it looks like he will be in there for a while."

"Good i can finish this report and move to my room before he notices." She finished up her sentence and started to gather up her papers.

"Yea, He hates that we have to do homework. But you know how he is." Morty helped by picking up the books and stacking them on the table.

Summer just looked at him. "Me doing homework is the only time he leaves me alone." She got a good look at Morty. "Wow, no bruises, no burn marks, no broken bones, Grandfather leave you alone this time?"

Morty just blinked. He was gobsmacked. "Uh..yea, it was a light adventure." Morty was confused. He had his share of cuts and bruises on their adventures, but Summers tone seemed to indicate...something else.

Jerry walked in and saw Morty standing there. Half the juice had been drank by this time.

Is, Rick back?

Yea, why.

Good I have some words for him. I know it's hard but this is my house. Your mom is dead. there is no longer a reason for him to be here.

Jerry pulled out a handgun. "He is leaving. Today."

Morty's eyes went wide. "WHAT, No! No, wait. NO!"

"Look Morty I know you don't understand such things, but with how he treats us, Me, you, your sister. Your mother. I'm sorry. The abuse has to end."

"Wait...hold on..you don't understand." Morty moved in front of his dad and blocked his way.

"I am not your Morty and he is not your Rick."

Jerry blinked. "What the hell do you mean"

"We ended up in the wrong dimension and now we are here." Jerry lowered the handgun and stared at Morty.

"The portal gun started to short out and we ended up here. Look. If you talk to Rick. I am sure he can explain it. Or he may not, he's a Rick but he is My Rick. You'll see. Now put the gun away. Explain the situation and maybe grandpa can help.

"Wait a minute if you arn't my son and he is not our Rick then that expains everything..."

Morty let out a small sigh.

"No, well sort of. You see, we just dropped in because of a malfunctioning Portal gun. I don't don't know where your Rick and Morty is, but we have only been here maybe a half hour or so."

Jerry looked disappointed. "I see"

"So why are you so willing to kill your Rick?"

They entered the garage. Jerry took some talking into to get him in there. When he walked in he saw the familiar sight of a Rick standing there working some some si-fi thingamabob. "Hey Morty hand me the Variable twin saulder knife."

"UH..." Morty looked around.

We Ricks keep things in pretty much the same place." Rick barely looked up as Morty found the knife and grabbed it up with out looking. O"k I worked it out. We are in Dimension C-134. Oh...its you Jerry."

"Uh...Hi...Rick."

The malice in the voice of this Jerry made Rick pay full attention to what was going on.

"Geeze Jerry relax. So Morty, what is going on."

"Well what ever is happening it's bad. Bad enough to make My dad want to kill you..well..."

"Yea yea I get it. So what is so bad about this Rick."

Jerry broke down and told the full story about the abuse that had been happening since his Rick returned two years ago.


	4. Chapter 4

"Huh.."was all Rick had to say.

Morty looked up at him anger cleary in his eyes. "What? That's It? He abused Beth, Summer, who knows what he does to me. But it can't be good. Now, I know you don't care much about Morty's. I get that. But You killed the Jelly Bean king when he molested me. But POS Rick may be doing the same to the Morty here."

"Look I know things are bad here. But it is not my place to judge the way another Rick treats his family. Sure I have, you know killed other Ricks but That was for other reasons." Rick really looked like he didn't want to get involved. In Ricks mind it was bad form to interfere with another Ricks life.

"I invoke my right of every Tenth Adventure. Now help MY FAMILY." Morty was shaking. The teen was visibly mad to the point of shaking. There was a fire in Morty's eyes. Rick was almost proud and impressed with Morty's determination.

"Ok. I'll help. But it won't be pretty and it won't be easy. And you will be put in an extreme amount of danger." Rick turned to Jerry, "I suggest you leave. You aren't good at keeping secrets, and we can't have you mouthing off the next time C-134 raises his fist."

"Thank you Rick. I Don't know what to say." For the first time, in a very long time Jerry relaxed. There was even a slight glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"Just stay out of the way." Rick guided Jerry out of the garage. "Morty and I have this." He shut the door before Jerry could ask any more questions. "And for fucks sake get rid of the gun. It wouldn't have done any good anyway." Rick yelled through the door.

"So what is your plan." Morty sat on a stool completely intent on going with whatever plan his grandpa came up with.

Rick started to look around at the contents of the Lab. Everything was nice neat and organized.

I am going to go to his room for a minute. Perhaps get a clue as to what this guys problem is.

Rick searched around and found his journal. Rick read it. Same things that almost happened to him filled the pages. Then he got to a page where there was a string of imprisonments by small dictators, cartels, and prison gangs while he was incarcerated.

"Great, PTSD Rick." Rick put the journal back where he found it. Which was exactly where his was. This was going to be more dangerous. HE may even have to kill him. Once he was done with this family, like all Ricks, he would move on to another family where there was not a rick and take their place. The cycle would begin. The things he had heard from Jerry pained him to no end. He did not want any of his daughters subjected to that. He just didn't show it his concern. He may even find his dimension. His Beth. No he had to protect her.

Rick formulated a plan as he walked to the garage. He ran into Summer.

Hello, Grandfather. She stood still then took a step to the side and waited for Rick to pass. Rick looked to her and gave her a pleasant smile as he could manage.

Hey Summer, things are going to be all right." He succeeded in sounding cryptic. Summer just blinked as he rounded the corner. What could he possibly mean about that. She feared for her life at that point.

Rick decided on his course of action. He was going to switch Morty's. Take C-134 Morty and replace him with his own. Morty was stronger emotionally and to be honest had more fight in him than even when they first started adventuring together. He could throw this Rick off his game. He would take the broken Morty and take him somewhere safe for the moment. Perhaps to their dimension where he could stay with the Smiths until the air cleared

Rick was in thought as to handle this situation then decided upon a course of action."Morty hide in the closet in your room."

Rick finished up with the portal gun. THen turned it off completely. Then pulled a couple of gadgets out his own pockets He started to turn everything off as he took them out..

"What?" Morty was confused. "Why?"

Rick began taking off his Lab coat. and pressing some small buttons on various parts of the lab coat."Because I want you to take Morty's place. I want you to stand up to Rick. You can fight back. I am sure you have not forgotten what you learned in the Mad Max Blooddome world. All that fighting and such?"

"Yes." Morty was unsure as to if he could do all that again He had the big muscle arm that did most of it. But...he may have remembered some moves that he could use against a much bigger opponent.

"Good. Then I want you to run Morty, and lead him to this garage."

Rick looked at the small box with the button in his hand. "This Morty is how I am going to defeat him."

"Is that a remote that brings up a robot. Or opens a panel that shoots lasers?" Morty was gazing at the device in Ricks hands.

Rick laughed he bent over using the table for support. "You know, you are making me proud right now. All those are really good guesses. But no. It's a portable emp pulse emitter. it will render all electronic useless. "Here, take my coat and my laser gun and all this stuff. Your going to have to hide it. If i have my weapons on me when i push this button they will they will stop working."

"Once I let off the emitter I want you to go retrieve the lab coat and gun."

Morty held the lab coat, weapon and portal gun.

"Be careful Morty." Rick watched as Morty left the garage. As lots of scenarios crossed his mind, Rick grew more concerned. How far off was his Morty from this dimension. Then the thought crossed Ricks mind. How close was he to being the Rick of this dimension.

Morty came back. Rick settled upon his course of action. "We will make the switch tonight."

"Ok Grandpa."

"Oh and call him grandfather. That is what they call him here."

"Ok Grandfather." Morty smiled when he said that and walked into the main part of the house.

Rick hid in the garage until night fall.


	5. Chapter 5

That night, Rick C-134 and his Morty returned home. The boy was totally quiet. His left eye was puffed up and black and bluish green from the punch he recieved from Rick. He had made a huge mistake and got a black eye for his trouble. Rick just turned around to look at him a deep frown upon his face.

"You stupid fuck. Why in the Hell didn't do exactly as I said. It was easy just hold the vile and look cute. You had to put it down for the extreamly short amount of time enough to tie your shoe, didn't you. Now all that work is down the drain, literally. An alien drain Morty. Now the whole deal is lost. I am out 100,000,000 fractens. We would have been weathier than the Rothschilds Morty."

Morty just lowered his head. "Yes Grandfather." Morty left the room and made his way to his room.

Morty shut the door and looked at his room. He picked up a figurine he still had and threw it at the wall. Then picked something else threw it. Soon he was throwing anything and everything at a spot on the wall. He stopped only because he ran out of things to throw. Then Morty opened the closet door. His eyes were wide as he saw what this Morty looked like. Beaten, physically emotionally spiritually, at his ends.

"What are you...do...doing here? Wh...Where did you come from...uh. Me?"

"I'm Morty C-137. My Rick and I are going to help you."

"Why...Why me? I'm no body." This wasn't the usual pity insecure way to put it. Morty could belive this more actually felt that way.

Morty really didn't have time for this. "Because you are a Morty. A human Shield. An impentrateable cloak. I think maybe your Rick was keeping you like this because the more we hurt the more of a cloak we are. But that will end one way or another. I promise. But right now We need to get you someplace safe."

"What about my sister and my father." Morty looked worried for them

"They will be fine. I am taking your place for tonight. Morty looked around and decided the closet was the quickest place to put him. There was a way to get the crawl space in there at his house he hoped that it was the same here.

Morty checked the closet and there it was. a panel that could be lifted. "Up here. Morty clasped his hands and held them so that C-134 Morty could get up to it and pull himself up.

"What ever happens Stay up there. Don't say a word"

Morty crawled in to the bed and waited for 134 Rick to come get him

C-134 Rick was in the bathroom. He drank out of his flask. He remembered something that he left in the the last dimension he left. He had best grab Morty before leaving.

C-134 burst into the bed room and looked around. He was not used to Morty not responding to the slightest noise that He made.

"Hey. Fucker wake up. We forgot something we have to go back."

Morty raised up from the bed and looked right at Rick.

"Not any more Rick."

"What the Fuck Morty. Do as i Say or I swear you won't live to see the next day." The pure hatred and anger in his eyes gave morty a shock. THis guy was nothing like his Rick. This guy was dangerous and deserved whatever it was that came after this.

Morty jumped out of bed and got into a fighting stance he remebered from the Blooddome.

"You want to take me on an adventure Come and get me."

C-134 balled up his fists, which was usually enough to settle Morty down but not this time.

"Oh getting some balls now are we? Lets just see. " Rick launched forward and tried to bring down the younger boy. But Morty was prepared and easily dodged the manuver. Morty ducked and rolled on the floor.

Morty grabed figurine that had been carelessly left on the floor and threw it at C-134. Rick lost his concentration and gave Morty the opportunity to grab something bigger. the lamp. Morty backed up in such a way as to allow himself an exit to run.

The lamp was one of those flimsy ones that you could twist and bend. Morty smiled. You know what Rick. You've pushed me too far. This is what you get! He flung the lamp at C-134's feet and tripped him up as he was coming for him.

Morty started to run out of the room. C-134 grabed at Morty's ankel and fell. Using his other foot Morty kicked at Rick and got im square in the nose. Rick let go of him and started cursing. "YOUR DEAD MORY..." RIck pulled out a weapon of his and started to aim it at Morty's head. Morty held his breath and got up. He ran out of the room bearly being missed by the volley of laser fire.

Morty made sure C-134 was following him and lead him to the garage. Morty went out the door to the outside from the garage knocking on the door. The signal to Rick that it was time to do his thing.

Rick stepped out and put his hands in his pockets. A calm expression on his face. C-134 burst in and saw the other Rick standing there.

What the fuck. Who the Hell are you.

"I'm You of course. But one that isn't as messed up as you." Rick pulled out the emp emitter and hid it in his palm. "I read your diary. Good read. Mirrors my own steps. But the mirror goes two ways, the one seeing the opposite of the other

"Fuck you, that's private"

"No fuck you. You killed a Morty and a Summer before moving on to this dimension. Then you started to burn this family to the ground. What the hell. I don't care for much but you...you're a real piece of work."

Rick was calm. against the rage of C-134. "That was my Morty. He's stronger than you know if you train them right. Pretty good eh?"

C-134 pointed a laser at him. "You know what. You're right I don't care. There are alternate versions of our families. Mine died, and you know how. The rest are just losers and jokes, pale comparisons to the real thing. My real thing. "

"Oh and that give you all rights to screw with them literally." C-137 took his other hand out of his pocket and produced oen fo his weapons from his wrist. "It's you or me. I am not going to let you continue to move from universe to universe. I don't like to admit it but I care a bit more about them than to let you continue."

"What are you going to do 'Rick' Shoot me? try to shoot my gun out of my hand really now. That is a bit basic don't you think?" C-134 sneered. This one is non to bright.

"I could but i think this will be a bigger benifit to me than you." He revealed his other hand and pressed the button there was a slight sound and the lights went out.

C134 tried to shoot the gun but it failed.

"EMP Pulse Nothing works here now and everytime you pull a weapon out of your ass i will push this button again.

"I don't need fancy gadgets to kill you." C-134 threw the gun down. And a full on fight ensued. C-134 threw the first punch. " I have things just as i want them I am not going to let a pussy of a Rick ruin things for me."

C-137 "Nothing should be perfect for us. It means we did something wrong." Rick countered with a swift left to the gut. then a shove on to one f the benches. C-134 grabbed a plain screwdriver, C-137 grabs a drill bit. a small sort of knife fight was quckly one by C-134. C-137 brought his leg up and swift kicked him in the nuts and C-134 fell over . C-137 tackled flew as easily as the cussing and insults. Each one was their match.

Morty knowingthat his grandpa would need his stuff, ran to the hiding place to get the lab coat and gear. He quickly retrieved it and ran twards the garage but then he had a better idea.

Morty came back into the house through the front door and went to Morty's room. Morty helped C-134 Morty down from the hatch in the closet.

Morty handed the other Morty the bundle of weapons and lab coat. "Here, This fight is more yours than mine. I think when we left the Morphizer-XE was turned off. I don't think it has been used here. Has it?

"N...no..." The other Morty looked rather confused then it dawned on him waht this Morty was doing.

"Protect your family Morty C-134!" Morty gave him a pill that quickly healed C-134 Morty up.

"Th...Thank you Morty." The two Morty's hugged each other and C-134 exited the room.

Morty saw the destruction of the garage lab and the two fighting. It was easy to tell the two apart because his Rick wasn't wearing his trademark lab coat.

"RIck!" Morty threw the first thing that he layed his hands on. It was an laser probe that unfortunately only had a needle thin laser.

HIs Rick caught it. "Jeeze Morty, you threw me this." Rick activated it and poked C-134 in the eye with it.

C-134 tumbled back holding his eye. "Damn you, Rick."

"I am just getting started." Rick stood up and held out his hand Morty threw the Lab coat to him and Rick smiled.

"You know what. I have a whole bunch of new tricks up my sleeve. My shit was turned off. Everything can be turned back on." RIck turned on his lab coat as he put it back on "Now we can do one of three ways. You can continue fighting. Let Morty here take care of you since this was his idea. Or you can let me take you to the citadel. I am sure that there are Ricks there that would LOVE to hear what you have done here. I can only imagine their reactions.

C-134 could only imagine the defenses weapons and other stuff hidden in the Lab coat, and they stilled worked.

"Grandfather let me take care of this."

Rick looked at Morty, "Wait you don't...oh"Rick stepped back and let C-134 Morty step forward.

"You came back, you phycially, mentaly and sexually abused every member of this family. I can't nor would I ever forgive you for that. Now i..i...it's my turn." Morty was solom, determined and a little scared but there was a plan.

C-134 Morty stepped to a closet. Rick yelled at him. "You know better..."

Rick just looked at him and smiled pulling out one of his laser weapons. He pointed it at C-134 Rick "Don't say a word"

Morty opened the closet and pulled out the Morphisizer-XE3 from it's hiding place. "I belive this was turned off as well." Morty turned it on and acivated some of the controls. "I dont know how to use this exactly but...I...I think I can give this a shot.

C-134 paniced and started to reach wildly out as the Morty turned on the Machine. Morty pointed it at C-134 Rick and pressed a few random buttons. C-134 was turned into a crystalize statue. C-134 Morty started to cry. He didn't know why he was even crying. Rick just stood there unable to really help the kid. So he let him cry it out.

Jerry and Summer came in the room to see two Morty's and Rick standing there. There was a Rick that was crystazied in a wild stretched out motion as if to stop what ever it was that happened.

"WH...What happened" Jerry asked.

"What happened to Who ever that is?" Summer was afraid of even asking, much less knowing the answer.

"That Sum Sum Is your Grandfather. One of many Grandfathers you have. He though is not your original grandfather as it turns out. Look I am not good at this emotional stuff. I...I can give you the name of a good therapist named Doctor Wong. She may be an agent of averageness but i think, in this case, she may help you guys. Recover from...well Me."

"Thank you, Rick. I don't know what to say."

"Don't think about it really. I did this more for Morty than for any othe reason. But I am glad i did. THis was a bad Rick. One of the worst I have ever encountered." Rick looked at Crystalized Rick. "I am going to take him to somewhere so he can stand trial for his crimes. I am swallowing hard in saying this but the Citidel of Ricks will be able to deal iwth him properly."

"Uh...I still have to fix the portal gun. Mind if I..."

"Of course! If it will get him out of here. You know funny thing is ...I always thought he was a different person. I just never questioned Beth. She was so happy to see him" Jerry trailed off.

"Morty, Why don't you and Morty go do Morty stuff while I fix the Portal Gun. I am sure you have a lot to talk about."

The two Morty's ran of to compare collections, as Rick fixed his gun.

It was fix quickly and Rick created the Portal to the Citadel of Ricks. C-134 was brought up on charges, of abuse, butting in on another ricks property and family and beign an over all asshat. He was sentinced to the Machine of impending doom. and was drug off yelling and cussing.

C-134 Smith family did recover mostly. They were never the same again but with the help of Dr Wong they worked through their troubles and became stronger together. They never saw another Rick again.

Rick and Morty got home. Morty ran right to Beth and gave her the biggest hug he could muster.

"What's all this about?" Beth had to take a step back just so she would not be toppled over

"Mom, I love you." Morty almost cried as he thought of his mom dying and leaving them.

"I love you too." Beth was confused at this sudden burst of emotion but obviously something happened and she continued to hug him until he let go.

"I'm going up to my room." Morty smiled and left to go to his room to get some sleep

Summer came into her kitchen typing a way at her phone. "Oh good your back." Grandpa I need to borrow your Neuro net synthisizer. I have like two weeks worth of information I have a test on that i haven't studied for. She never looked up from her phone.

Rick smiled. "Yeh, sure. Just this once." He was back with his family. He may not have shown it but he was happy to be around them even Jerry.

Then he saw Jerry struggling with the lawn mower outside. Rick decided to help him a bit. It had been altered to mow the grass from another dimension that had been growing in their yard. Life resumed normally as Jerry and Rick fought over the lawnmower and how it did and should work.


End file.
